


Never Tear Us Apart (INXS)

by Clitler



Series: Destiel Playlist [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Angst, Bible Quotes, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Castiel and Dean are both 16, Closet Sex, Closeted Character(s), Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Fainting, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family Feels, Fluff and Humor, Good Parents John Winchester & Mary Winchester, High School Football, Impala, Internalized Homophobia, Love Confessions, M/M, Oblivious parents, Panic Attacks, Religion, So no more, Strict Parents, Supportive Benny Lafitte, Supportive Sam, handjobs, intercural sex, just read it, these tags are spoilers, use of lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 23:17:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11679159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clitler/pseuds/Clitler
Summary: Dean brings Cas back from their lake 'date'Cas watches his first football practiceSmut ensues





	Never Tear Us Apart (INXS)

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo, this was supposed to be our boys' first 'real' time together, but Cas had other ideas.  
> This universe is really taking on a life of its own.

Never Tear Us Apart (INXS)

 

“It’s over here, the blue one,” Cas directed, pointing to a huge blue house with white shutters on the right-hand side of the road.

 

“Nice mansion, dude,” Dean chuckled.

 

“Not quite a mansion,” Cas muttered, looking forlorn, “It was part of the position my father took.  It’s too big for just the four of us.”

 

“Nah, you deserve to live in a nice place,” Dean smiled at him.

 

“So do you,” Cas smiled back, leaning toward Dean like a magnet drawn to iron.  Cas shook his head as he remembered where they were and pulled back to his side of the car, “I wish I could kiss you good bye, but…” he trailed off, gently untangling his hand from Dean’s.

 

“Yeah,” Dean sighed, “I know.”  Dean looked at his hand lying on the bench seat, “It won’t be like this forever,” he said, looking back up at Cas, “I have your number, can I text you?”

 

“Please,” Cas smiled that big gummy smile.

 

“Can I text anything?” Dean grinned evilly.

 

“Anything at all, I keep it locked.  They allow me at least that much privacy,” Cas chuckled.

 

“Alright, babe.  Better get gone, they’re probably worried,” Dean said, brushing a finger along the outside of Cas’ leg, “I’ll text you in about a couple hours, ‘k?”

 

“A couple hours?” Cas whined.

 

“Yes, a couple hours,” Dean laughed, “I have to talk to Lis and then Benny and I’d like to eat at some point.  I think Benny knows about me so I need to do a little damage control.  Don’t be surprised if you hear from Lisa before you hear from me.”

 

“Okay,” Cas whispered, “I’ll talk to you later,” Cas’ shoulders slumped as he opened the passenger door and slid out, grabbing his bag from the foot well, “Bye,” he sighed, putting on a smile that didn’t reach his eyes.

 

“Bye, baby,” Dean smiled back, heartbroken at having to drop Cas off.  It seemed the most ridiculous thought, but Dean wanted to keep Cas with him for every minute of every day.  He never wanted to be apart.  He felt like half his soul was walking up to that house instead of a guy he’d just met this morning. _Stupid ass_ , Dean admonished himself, shaking his head, _get your head outta your vagina, Winchester!_

 

 

Cas trudged up the walkway as the sun started to tint the sky a fiery red and the porchlight flicked on.  He wasn’t sure if it was an automatic thing or if his mother was watching out the front window and saw him get dropped off.  He hoped for the former.  Stepping into the foyer, Cas heard the water running in the kitchen but no other noise reached his ears.  He shut the door and nearly jumped out of his skin when his father’s voice spoke from right behind him.

 

“And where were you for the last three hours?  Michael got home at 2:30,” his father boomed.  Most people would have been scared if his father used that tone with them, but Cas knew it was just an act.  He had always been the good son, quiet and self-effacing, following his father’s every command, ever helpful with any task demanded of him with nary a complaint from his lips.  He knew his parents trusted him to be the God-fearing Christian they had raised him to be at all times, even when he was away from them.  He’d never given them any reason to expect differently.

 

“I told Michael I was going out with a friend,” Cas explained calmly, toeing off his sneakers and hanging up his coat in the hall closet.  He glanced at his watch, “I’m home a half hour before dinner.”

 

“Is this friend a boy or a girl,” his father asked uncrossing his arms and drawing Cas into the living room with an arm over his shoulder.

 

“Boy,” Cas answered.

 

“And does this young man attend a church?” his father asked.

 

“Not ours, and before you ask, yes, I invited him to service on Sunday,” Cas sighed.

 

“Good, good,” his father released him, tucking his hands into the pockets of his dress pants in the stance Cas thought of as Let-me-repeat-this-for-you-once-more, “It is our duty to the Holy Father to lead wayward soles back onto the path of righteousness.  As you know, son, Mark 16:15 says, ‘And He said to them, ‘Go into all the world and preach the gospel to every creature.’”

 

“Yes, Father,” Cas smiled the same shallow smile he’d given Dean when he had to get out of his car, “Ezekiel 25:17, ‘Blessed is he, who in the name of charity and good will, shepherds the weak through the valley of darkness, for he is truly his brother’s keeper and the finder of lost children.’” Cas’ smile became a little more genuine, knowing his father would have no clue he was quoting Pulp Fiction as well as the word of God.

 

“Wonderful, wonderful, Castiel! One of Mother’s favorites!” his father laughed, clapping Cas on the back, “Let’s go set the table for Mother.”

 

            Cas followed his father somberly into the dining, his father calling out to Michael as they passed the stairs.  Cas walked through the dining room and into the kitchen where his mother had turned off the sink and was taking a pan out of the oven.

 

“Oh, Castiel, you’re home just in time!  Father was getting worried,” his mother cooed as Castiel gave her a gentle peck on the cheek.

 

“I told Michael I was going out with a friend,” Cas explained again.

 

“Yes, yes, he told us, of course,” she fluttered as Cas began gathering plates and silverware.  “And we trusted you to come home on time, Castiel, you know that, but still, this is a new town and it was your first day…” she trailed off as she transferred the roast and vegetables onto a serving plate.

 

“You didn’t expect me to make friends so soon,” Cas sighed, careful not to roll his eyes while she was looking at him.

 

“No, no, that is not what I meant,” she sighed as Michael came into the kitchen to fetch glasses, “Let us just enjoy a family dinner and then you boys can do your homework before bed.”

 

“Yes, Mother,” both boys said in unison, Castiel following Michael into the dining room where they helped their father set the table in silence.

 

            Sitting through another one of his father’s long-winded Graces, echoing the ‘Amens’ of the rest of his family, Cas let his mind drift to Dean, wondering what his family was like, how many brothers and sisters he had, what his parents did for a living.  Cas unconsciously nodded in all the right places as first his father and then Michael took their turns talking about their day, followed by his mother.

 

            Cas was woken from his daydreams of grass-green eyes and miles of freckles by his father, “So, Castiel, please tell us of your first day at the local high school.”

 

            Cas set down his fork, folding his hands on the napkin in his lap, as was expected of him, “It was very good.  Many of the children in my classes I recognized from church and everyone was friendly towards me.  I spoke with several people individually and acquired their phone numbers, one of whom is my lab partner in Science.  His name is Dean Winchester and he took me to a local coffee shop so that we could speak further,” Cas reported formally.  His father’s nod was the signal for him to continue eating.

 

“And did you speak with this Dean about the Lord and the good works of the Church?” his mother asked.

 

“Yes, Mother, we spoke of a great many things,” Cas answered dutifully.

 

“Will we see him Sunday?” Michael asked.  Cas wasn’t a bit fooled by his brother’s tone.  They were both aware of their parents’ ignorance of the true natures of teenagers and they were both practiced at working that knowledge to their advantage.

 

“I do not know, Brother, I suppose we shall see,” Cas smiled beatifically at Michael.

 

“So we shall,” his father announced, “That was a lovely meal, Mother.  Boys, please clear the table and retire to your rooms to complete your homework, I will be up to check it in one hour,” he leveled them both with his Don’t-argue look.

 

“Yes, sir,” both boys replied, rising to gather dishes and glasses as their parents walked arm-in-arm to the living room.

 

            Cas rinsed dishes before handing them to Michael to load into the dishwasher silently until they heard the murmuring insanity of Billy Graham filter through from the living room.

 

“So, was it some chick?” Michael asked, smiling back at Cas.

 

“No, it really was just a new friend and his name really is Dean,” Cas sighed.  All Michael ever thought about was girls and he apparently thought Cas shared his preoccupation.  Michael was a senior this year and thrilled about the hundreds of unsuspecting new girls he could ply with his considerable charms.  His reputation at their last school hadn’t been a big problem because their church had been small and not many of their fellow students attended so nothing had ever gotten back to their parents.

 

“You better watch it this time, Mike,” Cas warned him, “I wasn’t kidding when I said there’s a lot of those girls from our church at school.”

 

“Calm your tits, Cassie,” Michael chuckled, “I know what I’m doing.” Michael shut the dishwasher and started it up as Cas went to wipe off the dining room table.  “You just worry about gettin’ that V-card of yours punched, huh?” Michael laughed behind him.

 

            Cas cleaned the table and threw the washcloth in the hamper in the laundry room and jogged upstairs to get his scant homework done.  Maybe math and Lit would keep his mind off Dean until he texted.  _If_ he texted.  Cas’ stomach roiled dangerously when he thought Dean might not have meant everything he said.  He suddenly worried he had jumped into physical affection with Dean way too soon.  But they were teenage boys, they were supposed to be driven by their sexual appetites!  _God, please let him text soon!_ Cas prayed earnestly as he dug his math book out of his bag.

 

 

 

            By the time Dean pulled Baby into her spot on the street in front of his house, his depression at leaving Cas had transformed into optimism as he replayed their afternoon in his mind.  Jogging up to the front door, Dean was whistling as he came in.

 

“That you, Dean?” John’s voice called from the front room.

 

“Yeah, Dad, that’s me,” Dean called back.

 

“Where you been, boy?  Yer brother had to take the bus home,” John asked coldly as Dean walked in, careful not to cross in front of the television.

 

“Oh waah,” Dean laughed, flopping onto the couch, “He takes the bus the other four days of the week anyway.  What’s the big deal?”

 

“I don’t effin’ know, Dean, but yer Ma was pretty hot about it.  Said she called Benny lookin’ for yer ass and he hadn’t seen ya since school.  You better haul ass out back and let her know yer alive,” John explained, upending his beer can and belching loudly.

 

            Dean sighed and thumped his head back on the couch, “Fine,” he looked back at his dad, “Where’s Sammy now?”

 

“Over at Charlie’s, I think,” he waved his hand dismissively at Dean, “Go on! Go talk to yer Ma!”

 

            Dean heaved himself up off the couch and headed to the kitchen.

 

“And grab me another brew on yer way back through!” John called after him.

 

“Yes, sir,” Dean said loud enough to carry back to John.  Dean could see the tense set of his mom’s shoulder’s through the screen door that led out to the back porch.  Swinging the door open, he caught the distinctive smell of burgers on the grill as he addressed his mom, “I’m home, Ma.”

 

“Good to know,” she replied tersely, not even turning from the grill.

 

“You want some help with that?” Dean asked, already reduced to the shame-filled four-year-old boy he once was in the face of his mother’s disappointment.

 

“The only thing I wanted your help with was taking Sam over to Charlie’s after school, but that was beyond you, apparently,” she answered, head turned halfway, still not looking at him.  Dean thumped down the few porch stairs to the little concrete apron that held the shed and the grill.

 

“I’m sorry, Ma,” Dean whispered, rubbing her upper arms and resting his forehead on the back of her neck, “Something happened…I met someone, a new kid, and I…I wanted,” Dean closed his eyes and sighed, turning her gently around to face him, “No, I needed to spend a little time with him. I’m sorry I forgot Sam, it won’t happen again, I swear!” he gave her a very slight shake to show he was serious.  It still seemed so strange to look _down_ at his mom.  Even more than his dad, she had always seemed larger than life.  This past year had seen him shooting up almost six inches and he just couldn’t come to terms with the size difference.

 

            She narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms, “We don’t ask a whole lot of you, Dean, but when your father and I both work, we do need your help around here, especially with Sam,” Dean nodded his ascent, not daring to interrupt her, “That car and that license are _privileges,_ privileges you _earn_.”

 

“You’re right, I know,” Dean was careful to keep his expression serious.

 

            Mary sighed and rolled her eyes, “Don’t let it happen again,” she warned stepping away from the grill to look through the screen door over his shoulder, “Go get your dad another beer and bring me the corn that’s on the counter.”  

 

“Yes, Mother,” Dean answered, taking the stairs in a single leap.

 

“And Dean?” she called as she turned back to the grill.

 

“Yeah?” Dean paused with the screen door open.

 

“Don’t call me that. You know it makes me feel old!” Dean laughed as he entered the kitchen, “And don’t shake that beer!” his mom hollered.  Dean snickered as he retrieved a cold beer out of the fridge, shaking the Hell out of it.

 

“Here ya go, Pops,” Dean said, handing the beer over to his dad.

 

“Don’t call me that, Dean.  You make good with yer Ma?” John’s eyes never left the football game on the television.

 

“Yes, sir,” Dean answered cheerily as he walked back into the kitchen.

 

“You shake this beer?” John called after him.

 

“No, sir,” Dean answered seriously as he grabbed the bowl of shucked corn cobs off the kitchen counter and headed for the back door.  He let the screen door slam behind him as he jumped down the stairs just in time to hear his dad’s yelp of surprise when he cracked his beer open.

 

“GODAMMIT DEAN!”

 

            Mary shook her head and tried to hide her laugh in a fake cough, “Go get your brother and bring him home for dinner,” she told Dean, taking the bowl of corn from him.  Dean gave her his wickedest grin and ran for the chain link fence, leaping it in one graceful swing, pelting around the side of the house, keys in hand.  Dean heard his dad’s angry voice and his mother’s answering soothing tone as he made it to the driver’s door of the Impala, chuckling to himself as he slid behind the wheel and peeled out.

 

            Ten minutes later, Dean was on Charlie’s front porch, knocking on the door.  Charlie’s mom answered the door with a bright smile, “Hello, Dean. You looking for Sam?”  He would have been happier to sit in the driveway and honk but he knew Sam hated that and would refuse to come out until Dean came to the door and knocked ‘like a civilized human being, _Dean_ ’.  So, here he was, enduring another eye-fuck from Charlie’s mother, who fancied herself a cougar and had apparently never heard the word ‘jailbait’.

 

“Yes, Ma’am,” Dean answered, spying Sam, Kevin, and Charlie huddled in the living room doorway, giggling like the children they were.

 

“Hmmm, Sam, dear, your brother is here,” she purred, eyes still raking over Dean’s body.

 

“Hey, can we give Kevin a ride home, De?” Sam asked, he and Kevin pushing past Charlie’s mom.

 

“Yeah, come on,” Dean mumbled, escaping down the porch steps as quickly as possible.

 

“We’ll see you boys later!” Charlie’s mother called, stepping out onto the porch to watch Dean’s ass as he speed-walked towards the Impala.

 

            Kevin and Sam burst into rolling laughter as soon as they’d shut their doors, Dean’s face burning with embarrassment as he backed out of the driveway, “Knock it the Hell off or you two can hoof it home!” he finally yelled.

 

“Oh my God, Dean! She wants you soooo bad!” Sam cried, holding his stomach.

 

“Yeah, man, she even went and changed into that leopard print kimono as soon as she saw Sam!  She knew you’d be coming to pick him up!” Kevin wheezed from the back seat.  Dean wondered if he’d still be laughing if he knew what Dean had been doing in that seat not even two hours ago, or if he knew what was on the hand towel he’d pushed over when he got in.

 

            Dean couldn’t help smiling to himself, “Well, she can keep dreamin’.  I wouldn’t even fuck her with _Sam’s_ dick.”

 

“Gross, Dean!” Sam slapped his brother’s arm, “Hey, where the Hell were you, anyway? I had to take the bus home and then Kev’s mom had to pick me up!  Mom told you last night I had to come over here to finish our science project!”

 

            Dean’s face fell.  Sam’s disappointment stung even more than his mom’s.  Ever since the house fire that had nearly killed Sam and their mom when Sam was a baby, Dean had made Sam’s safety and happiness his number one priority.  To have let Sam down to hang out with Cas was a conflict he just couldn’t work out in his head.  He was genuinely sorry for forgetting his duty as the big brother, but he was also not sorry one little bit because he had been with _Cas_.

 

“I, uh,” Dean glanced at Kevin in the rearview mirror, the kid’s face expectant and far too eager to hear Dean’s excuse, “I’ll tell ya later,” he finished under his breath.

 

            Sam looked affronted, “Just tell me now! You know I tell Kev everything, anyway.”

 

“I, uh, there was a new kid today and…I, ya know, we kinda hit it off and I just wanted to, uh, spend some time with hi-them,” Dean stammered.  Sam’s eyes widened at the end and Dean knew he’d caught the little slip of the tongue.

 

“You ditched Sam for some new chick?” Kevin asked, incredulous, from the back seat, “That’s low, man.”

 

            Sam was still gaping at Dean’s blushing profile when they pulled up in front of Kevin’s house.  “Would ya look at that? Guess this is where you get the Hell out of my car, _Kev,_ ” Dean growled.  Kevin reached over the seat to tap Sam’s shoulder.

 

“See ya tomorrow, man.  Don’t forget to finish the tables for the notecards,” Kevin said, completely ignoring Dean.

 

“Yeah, okay, got it, see ya,” Sam replied absently, still staring at Dean as Kevin got out and shut the door, running up his walkway, his mother already on the porch with her arms crossed disapprovingly.  Dean watched her whack the kid with a tea towel as he sprinted past her into the house, bitching at him in Mandarin the whole time, but he could have sworn he heard ‘Winchester’ in there somewhere.

 

            Dean only lasted until the stop sign on the corner before he broke under Sam’s stare, “What?!”

 

“You met a,” Sam lowered his voice to a whisper, “ _guy?”_

“You don’t have to whisper, Sammy, I don’t think the NSA has Baby bugged quite yet,” Dean snarked.

 

“That’s not a ‘no’,” Sam smiled broadly.

 

“It’s not really any of your business, Sam,” Dean grumped.

 

            Sam just smiled knowingly at his big brother, who thought Sam was stupid or blind or something.  But he wasn’t, no, not at all.  He’d worshipped Dean from the time he could walk, always watching him, trying to emulate his innate sense of ‘cool’ unsuccessfully for years.  Oh, he had a PhD in all things Dean Winchester, and he hadn’t missed any of the hooded glances at good-looking men everywhere they went, or Dean’s love of Harrison Ford, or the fact that he and Lisa had never done more than hold hands and Sam thought Lisa Braeden was about the hottest girl he’d ever seen!  Sam was well aware of his brother’s homosexuality, he was happy that _Dean_ had finally figured it out.  And now, he was insanely curious to see what guy was so incredible that he was able to break through the iron closet Dean had built for himself.

 

“Look, Sammy,” Dean turned to his brother once he parked Baby in front of their house, “I’m really, truly sorry about today.  I promised Ma, and I’m promising you now, it’ll never happen again, okay? Can we just forget about it?” Dean looked hopefully at Sam. _Please let him keep his mouth shut,_ he thought.

 

“Sure, Dean,” Sam felt horrible that Dean thought he’d blab to anyone about this, “It’s no big, Mrs. Tran didn’t mind giving me a ride, it’s cool.”

 

            Dean visibly relaxed, “Square?”

 

“Yeah, we’re square,” Sam smiled again, happy to have set Dean’s mind at ease over something he was obviously freaking out about.  Sam would follow Dean to Hell and back if he had to.  He may play up the spoiled little brother act a lot, but he loved Dean more than he loved either of their parents and would choose him every time.

 

            “Cool, let’s eat,” Dean grinned and got out of the car, locking her up for the night.  Rounding the hood, he looked at Sam, “Hey. Race ya!” he yelled and ran flat out for the house.

 

“Hey! No fair! Your legs are longer, De!” Dean heard Sammy yelling as he left him in the dust.

 

 

 

            After downing two cheeseburgers, two giant ears of corn, and an entire plate of fries at dinner, Dean announced he was going to do his homework and hit the hay, to which Sam simply said a quiet good night, their dad calling ‘Night’ from his recliner in the living room, and their mom stood on her tiptoes to give him a kiss on the cheek and reminded him to brush his teeth.

 

            Dean ran up the stairs to his room, setting the little hook into the eye-lock on his door to prevent nosy little brothers from walking in on him and slung his bookbag on his bed, pulling his phone out of his pocket.  Dean hit Lisa’s name in his contacts and only had to listen to one and a half ring before she picked up.

 

_“Dean! So, what’s his name? How’d you meet him? Where did he move from? Wha-“_

“Well, hello to you too, Lis. I’m fine, thanks for asking, had a lovely afternoon and Ma made her famous burgers on the grill-“

 

_“Quit fucking around, Winchester!  Tell me all about Mr. Dreamy.”_

“He is dreamy, isn’t he?  I mean, I wouldn’t normally say that about anyone but Han Solo, but goddamn, Lis! He is just…amazing.”

 

_“Dean, please, honey, I’m dying over here!”_

“Okay, his name is Castiel Novak…”  Dean proceeded to tell Lisa what little he knew about Cas and _everything_ they’d done and said that afternoon.

 

_“Okay, well, I could have done without the messy details, thanks for that image, by the way, but the rest sounds like some cheesy rom-com. Not that that’s a bad thing, I’m just sayin’. I’m happy for you, sweetie. A little surprised, actually, seems a little heavy for No-Chick-Flick-Moments Winchester, but happy.”_

“Ha ha, yeah, sorry ‘bout that, don’t tell Cas I told you those things about him, he’ll kill me.  I promise to keep the details vague from now on.”

 

_“Are you gonna give me his number so I can talk to him?”_

“If you promise not to say anything to scare him off…”

 

 _“Cross my heart and hope to die.  I just want to ask him what his intentions are toward_ my _boyfriend.”_

“Seriously, Lis? Please be nice?

 

_“Of course, I will be.  Aren’t I always?”_

            Dean laughed but gave Lisa Cas’ number after making her swear, again, to behave, and they said their good byes.  Dean called Benny while he was trudging through his homework.

 

_“Hey, brotha. How’d it go this afternoon?”_

“Um, can we talk about how you knew about me first?”

 

 _“Are ya bein’ serious right now, brotha?_ _I knew within ten minutes a meetin’ ya.”_

“What? Wha…you…how?”

 

_“Ya think yer the first one I eva met, brotha? I’m from Nawlins! Ya eva heard a Mardi Gras?”_

“Oh…well, okay, I guess that makes sense.” Dean had no idea what New Orleans had to do with gay guys, but, whatever. “And you, um, you don’t mind?”

 

_“Nah, brotha, why da hell would I? Listen, Dean, ya the best friend I eva had, I’m serious, here, brotha. I love ya, man, and I don’t give a good goddamn who ya like to fuck, long’s they make ya happy an treat ya right, ya hear me?”_

            Dean held the phone to his chest, trying to hold the tears back. He’d been so worried about what his friends, Benny especially, would think, he’d almost convinced himself they would all hate him if they knew.  Now, he felt like shit for assuming Benny would hate gays because he was from the South.

 

“I’m sorry, yeah, I’m still here. I don’t even know what to say, man.  Thanks, I guess. I was, um, I was worried you’d hate me.”  Dean was absolutely not crying.

 

_“Nah, brotha, now don’t do that, ya know ya gonna make me cry, ya keep that up. Listen, Me n Vic n Gabe, we all love ya, ya ain’t gotta hide nothin’ like this from us.”_

“You think the other guys wouldn’t care, either? Even Vic? He’s like, the straightest of the straight.”

 

_“Ya know his sista’s married to anotha woman, dontcha?”_

“NO! Shari’s gay?  I thought her husband’s name was Terry?”

 

_“Her wife’s named Terri.”_

“Huh. I had no idea.  He might feel a little different about two guys, ya know?”

 

_“Ya know he knew Gabe afore us, right?”_

“No, how did he know Gabe before us?”

 

_“He was the first guy Gabe eva dated, turned out Vic thought they was just hangin’ out, til Gabey tried to kiss ‘im, but he didn’t get mad or nothin’, just let him down easy an now they as good a friends as you an me.”_

“But Gabe’s only ever liked girls!  Last year it was that little blond cheerleader and now Kali.”

 

_“I believe that’s what they call bein’ bi-sekshul.”_

“Oh.  I did not know that.”

 

_“Yup, it’s a whole new world out there, brotha.”_

“I guess.”

 

_“Imma have ta let ya go, brotha, I’m fair snockered, been a busy day and we got early practice tommora, ya know?”_

“Shit! I totally forgot! Alright, man, see ya at four. Night, Benny.  And, um, thanks again, man.  I, uh…Iloveyoutoo.”

 

_“Ha ha ha, don’t hurt yaself, brotha! See ya at four, night.”_

            Dean stared at his phone for a good five minutes, processing everything he’d just heard from Benny and the only conclusion he could come to was that he was a complete idiot.  Here he was, with a great and fairly accepting family and good friends who supported him, and Cas had none of that.  What a grade-A asshole he was to wallow in his own worry when he should be doing something to help Cas.  He punched Cas’ number into his phone and his thumb hovered over the text symbol before he hit the call symbol instead.

 

_“Hello, Dean.”_

 

“Hey, baby, I’m sorry it took me so long to call.”

 

_“You said you would text.”_

“Yeah, well, ya know, I, uh, I just wanted to hear your voice.”

 

“Cas? I’m sorry, was that too much? I can hang up and text if you-“

 

_“I’m here, no! No, don’t hang up, please. I’m sorry, I just…well, I guess I was starting to think you might have changed your mind about what you said this afternoon, or maybe, I don’t know, maybe you didn’t really mean it. I’m sorry, I was just being stupi-“_

 

“Hey, don’t even say it!  You are not stupid. Not even a little bit.  I understand why you’d be having doubts, I don’t blame you at all.  Hell, Cas, we just met today!  I’m having a hard time believing it myself.  It’s just so…what you make me feel, it’s like, I don’t know!  It’s just so fuckin’ intense!”

 

_“I feel the same, Dean.  I never thought I’d feel like this about anyone, I’ve never felt like this about anything in my life!  It’s like, before today, well, wait, have you ever seen The Wizard of Oz?”_

 

“What? Yeah, ‘course I seen it, what? You think I was raised by wolves?”

 

 _“Ha ha ha, no Dean, quite the opposite!  I was raised by wolves, boring, religious wolves.”_  

 

“What’s this gotta do with The Wizard of Oz, ‘cause I’m getting’ a little lost here, Cas?”

 

_“Well, I guess what I’m trying to say is, before today, I was Dorothy before the twister, and now I’m Dorothy over the rainbow and you’re the twister.  Or maybe you’re Oz? I’m not sure which is more apt-“_

 

“Okay, I’m officially lost.”

 

_“Before I met you, my life was a black and white dustbowl, but now, everything is in technicolor rainbows! And I don’t want to go back to Kansas, Dean, not ever! I want to stay with you, in Oz, forever!”_

 

“Okay, okay, baby, simmer down, no one’s gonna make you go back to that, not as long as I get a say in it, okay?”

 

_“Yes, Dean, I understand.”_

 

“Good, that’s good, ‘cause I ain’t going anywhere without you and you ain’t going anywhere without me. Listen, Cas, I just wanted to call and hear your voice again before I go to bed.  Which I have to do early tonight because I have football practice at four a.m., so…”

 

_“You’re in a football league?! Oh, I love football!  I used to play all the time when we were in Nairobi! Can I come watch?”_

 

“Okay, babe, it’s a football _team_ not a _league_ and I think you’re talking about soccer, but yeah, you can come watch. We’ll be on the field behind the school by three thirty or so.  And when did you live in Nairobi?”

 

_“Oh, you mean American football, sorry. I’ve never played that.  Mother says it’s too violent. But I’ll definitely be there to watch you tomorrow! I’ll tell you about Nairobi tomorrow, we should get to bed, it’s already eight.”_

 

“Okay, baby, okay, good night, Cas.”

 

_“Good night, Dean. I love you.”_

 

            Cas hung up quickly but Dean kept the phone to his ear for a long time, in shock.  Had Cas just said what he thought he said?  And then hung up without giving Dean a chance to say it back?  What the fuck?  Oh, that beautiful little asshat was gonna hear about this tomorrow!

 

 

 

            Dean’s alarm blared mercilessly at three a.m. exactly, with the most annoying song Dean could find.  Slapping desperately across his night stand, Dean tried to shut Journey down mid-moment, only to knock his phone under his bed somehow.  While he was on his hands and knees, trying to cram his bulky upper body under his bed far enough to reach the offending object, his dad burst through his door, easily snapping the hook and eye lock he’d forgotten to undo, “Dean! Shut that shit off!”

 

“Sorry, Dad, almost…aha! Got it!” Dean mumbled, voice garbled where his face was pressed against the carpet (and quite a few dirty socks, gross), “I got it. There, it’s off, sorry,” Dean apologized, wiping dust bunnies out of his hair.

 

            John grumbled something about ungrateful kids and working for a living and Journey being perfectly good music _after_ seven a.m. as he stumbled back to bed.  Being a marine who had served two tours in the first Iraq war had left his dad a light sleeper, to say the least.  Dean just shook his head and got up to shut his door again.  He suddenly remembered Cas had promised to come to practice today and he couldn’t get his practice gear together fast enough.  He raced down to the bathroom he shared with Sam, not even taking the time to enjoy not having a little brother trying to beat the door down, he brushed his teeth, took a quick (but extremely thorough) shower, and threw his clothes on still dripping water all over the floor.  Hopefully it would dry before Sam slipped and fell on his ass, or _hopefully not_.  Dean giggled to himself and ran down the stairs, cleats over his shoulder, grabbed his big water bottle full of Gatorade out of the fridge, and headed out the door, snagging his leather coat and Baby’s keys as he went.  He made it to the field in record time, even with stopping to pick up Gabe and having to let himself into the other boy’s apartment and drag his sorry ass out of bed.  This was why he set his alarm for three.  Twenty minutes and one grouchy Milton later, Dean was striding onto the field, eyes searching the pre-dawn-dim stands for a lone figure.  He couldn’t make out a damn thing in the three thirty gloom.

 

            Gabe plopped onto the bench behind Dean, groaning and dropping his head into his hands, “I fucking _hate_ Tuesdays, dude!”

 

“We have to learn to play in every state and condition, that includes-“ Dean muttered as he turned around to scan the ‘home’ bleachers.

 

“-dead on your feet in the dark of four a.m., shit stains!” Gabe finished for him.  Their coach was so eloquent sometimes.

 

            Dean finally spotted a lumpy shadow four aisles up, right behind Gabe.  A small light went on, illuminating Cas’ face and one mittened hand, as he waved at Dean, big grin on his face.

 

            Dean’s face split in an equal grin and he breathed, “He came.”

 

“Who came? Dean-o, you strokin’ out, dude?” Gabe looked up at Dean, head tilting to the right, trying to remember what one does for a stroke. Wasn’t it aspirin or some shit?

 

“Cas is here, look,” Dean whispered and pointed up behind Gabe.

 

            Gabe jumped up and twirled around to look where Dean was pointing, for some reason thinking he was going to see Benny dressed up as a killer clown or something equally frightening, but all he saw was the dark bleachers, “Who?”

 

            Suddenly, Dean ran past him, leaped the low fence and pounded up the bleachers to a lumpy form Gabe hadn’t seen before.  Gabe was squinting and straining his ears to hear what Dean was saying to the shadow when something grabbed his shoulder and he about came out of his skin.

 

            Benny and Vic walked across the field from the back parking lot where most of the players parked for the early practice, said players trailing behind them, equipment clicking and rustling.

 

“Is that Dean and Gabe?” Vic asked, squinting at the figures facing away from them.

 

“Think so,” Benny answered.  The taller figure suddenly sprinted for the bleachers, jumped the low fence and started climbing the bleachers.

 

“What’s Dean doing?” Vic asked.

 

“No idea, brotha,” Benny muttered.  Both boys quickened their pace by unspoken agreement.  They closed in on Gabe and Benny could see he was breathing heavy, like he’d just run a 75-yard goal.  “Hey, broth-“ Benny started as he grabbed Gabe’s shoulder.

 

            Gabe exploded away from his grip, jumping at least two feet in the air, screeching like an electrocuted cat.  Benny and Vic both screamed, too, and jumped back away from Gabe.

 

“ ** _JESUS FUCKING CHRIST, GABE!!!_** _What the fuck are you doing?!?!”_ Vic screamed at Gabe, who promptly fainted onto the dew-wet field, splayed out like a starfish.

 

            Everyone else had come running at the sound of the screams, a chorus of ‘what happened?’ and ‘is that Milton?’ and ‘did you punch him, Lafitte?’ echoing through the group, all getting drowned out by Coach Turner bellowing for them all to get the Hell back, clear out, get back.  Benny and Vic were still trying to get their breath back when Coach grabbed their arms.

 

“What the blue bloody _fuck_ is going on here?!” he demanded.

 

“We saw Dean and Gabe standing here and then Dean took off and-“ Vic started.

 

“I tried ta ask Gabe what was goin’ on, Coach, but he…he…I think he had a heart ‘tack or somethin’…” Benny trailed off, pointing at Gabe’s prone form.

 

“What’s goin’ on?” Dean asked.  He’d come down from the bleachers with another boy wearing…was that a…

 

“Son, you wearin’a fuckin’ _cape?_ ” Coach Turner yelled at the boy with Dean.

 

“It’s not…a…cape,” Cas stuttered, looking at Dean helplessly, “it’s a blanket,” Cas looked back at the older black man with the shiny jacket and the whistle hung around his neck, “I was cold.”

 

“Urrgggghhhh,” a pained groan came from Gabe, whom everyone seemed to have forgotten.

 

            Dean, Benny, Vic, and Coach Turner ran over to bend over Gabe.

 

“Brotha, ya alive!” Benny grinned.

 

“No, I’m not,” Gabe moaned, eyes still closed, “the ghost killed me. I’m dead.”

 

            Everyone but Cas, who was pulling his blanket around himself guiltily, laughed.

 

“Fool! You ain’t dead! Git your ass up and tell us what the hell that was about!” Vic yelled at Gabe.

 

“Aw, come on, man, give the little guy a break.  You guys just scared the piss outta him,” Dean laughed, grabbing one of Gabe’s hands while Benny grabbed the other, hoisting the smaller boy up to his feet.  Gabe swayed alarmingly and Benny grabbed him around the shoulders to steady him.

 

“Easy there, son, take it slow,” Coach Turner guided Gabe over to the bench with a hand on his back, Benny holding him up the whole way.  Dean noticed Cas backing up around the end of the fence, back into the shadow of the bleachers.  The sun had started to come up, but it was still hard to see anything more than 15 feet away.

 

“Hey, hey, Cas, wait, come ‘ere, man,” Dean called out to Cas, walking over to him and pulling him through the crowd of players to stand in front of Gabe.

 

“Gabe, this is my friend, Cas.  I invited him to come watch our practice today,” Gabe flinched when he looked up at Cas and Cas shrank into Dean’s side, thinking Gabe was going to attack him for some reason, “Woah, hold on, Cas!”

 

“I…thought,” Gabe looked at Benny, Vic, and Dean in turn, “I thought you assholes were trying to prank me, with, like one of you dressed up as a clown or some shit!” Gabe was starting to sound a little pissed.

 

“What? Why would they do that?” Coach asked.

 

“’Cause he did that after Vic’s birthday party last month, hid in the back seat of Vic’s car during the party and when he tried to leave, well, ya know, he jumped up and-“ Dean tried to explain.

 

“And scared the piss outta me! Literally!” Vic screamed and everyone howled at that, Cas even giggled a little, discreetly hiding it behind his mitten, of course.

 

“So, Winchester brings you out here before everyone else, in the dark, with his friend hiding in the bleachers, and then what?” Assistant Coach Spengler asked.

 

“I wasn’t hiding!” Cas announced loudly.

 

“And Benny sneaks up behind me and grabs my damn shoulder!” Gabe yelled.

 

“Jesus jumping Christ on a rubber fucking crutch! Alright! Enough!” Coach Turner yelled, scrubbing his face with his hands and sighing heavily, hands planting on his hips, “Spengler, go back and get my clipboard, I dropped it back by the goal line.  Everyone else, five minutes to scrimmage!”  Spengler turned and jogged for the goal line, his phone’s flashlight held out in front of him.  Everyone else just stood there, watching Gabe and Cas glare at each other while Dean fidgeted beside Cas.  “DID I FUCKING STUTTER? MOVE!” Coach bellowed, scattering players like pigeons chased into the air by a rambunctious toddler.

 

“’M real sorry, brotha,” Benny muttered at Gabe, breaking the staring contest.

 

            Gabe sighed and relaxed on the bench, “Nah, man, it’s fine, I guess I kinda had that comin’, huh?”

 

“Definitely,” Vic confirmed, patting Gabe’s shoulder and walking out toward the field, “Oh, it was nice to meet you, Cas, good of Dean to introduce us,” he called back at Dean.

 

“Sorry!” Dean shouted to Vic before turning to smile at Cas, “That’s Vic.”

 

“I figured,” Cas said wryly, crossing his arms and trying very hard to look put out, but Dean’s grin was making it really hard to do that.

 

“See ya later, Cas,” Benny tipped an imaginary hat as he jogged after Vic.

 

“Bye, Benny,” Cas waved a mitten at Benny’s back.

 

“Are you wearing mittens, dude?” Gabe asked.

 

“What about it?” Dean stepped toward Gabe.

 

“Nothin’, nothin’, dude,” Gabe stood up and started inching around Cas and Dean, following Vic and Benny, “Imma get goin’. Nice to meetcha, Cassie.”

 

“Ugh, please don’t call me…oh, ‘kay, he’s gone,” Cas sighed.  Dean was back to grinning at him like an idiot. “What?”

 

“Nothin’,” Dean stepped back into Cas’ space, gripping his blanket-swaddled hips, “You’re really cute all bundled up like this, with your big puffy blanket and your mittens and your…ear-hat?” Dean looked a question at Cas’ hat, the flaps down to keep his ears warm.

 

            Cas huffed and rolled his eyes, opening his mouth to respond.

 

“Winchester!  If your buddy wants to stay, he’ll have to get his happy ass back to the bleachers!” Coach hollered from across the field.

 

            Dean released Cas and turned him toward the bleachers, “Go on, babe, enjoy the show, I’ll find you after, ‘k?” Dean swatted Cas’ ass through the blanket, earning himself a glare from his boyfriend.  Dean smiled when he thought that.  He had a boyfriend, a smokin’ hot boyfriend.  That felt right, that felt perfect.

 

 

 

            Cas finished off the thermos of hot tea he had brought, bouncing his knee.  Practice had been going on nearly two hours and he had to pee so goddamn bad!  He shouldn’t have brought tea, but he was hoping to share it with Dean, thinking they’d be able to spend some time together but that damn coach had kept Dean out on the field, along with everyone else but who cared about them, the whole time, running around in no discernable pattern.  It didn’t make any sense!  Getting up long before the sun had risen, running around a cold field with a bunch of other boys, throwing a weirdly shaped ball around, for hours on end, all while a grouchy old man and his simpering assistant scream obscenities at you?  What sane person would want to do that?  And they still had a whole day of school ahead of them!  This was pure lunacy!  They were all lunatics!  Cas started gathering his blanket around him again, thermos in hand and stood, just about to give up and go inside, where it was _warm_ and _quiet_ and there was a _bathroom,_ when the grouchy coach and his assistant both blew their whistles long and loud, causing all the players to freeze where they stood.

 

“Alright, children, huddle up on the 50!” the coach shouted.  The boys all ran toward the same line, forming a big circle and going down to one knee, taking off their helmets while they listened attentively to whatever the coach was ranting about.  Cas started making his way down the bleachers, carefully holding his blanket up so he wouldn’t trip and cause another scene.

 

            By the time he got to the track at the bottom of the bleachers, the circle of players had broken up and many of them were jogging toward the fieldhouse doors.  Cas immediately spotted Dean headed straight for him as he stood at the end of the short fence.  Dean looked like a god in the light of the young day, the sun’s rays highlighting his hair and turning it a burnished gold.  The sweat of his exertion glistened like dew on his pale skin, making his freckles twinkle like stars.  His pupils had constricted to pinpoints in the sun’s unrelenting light and his eyes were the green of ancient Chinese jade.  He was simply breathtaking as he jogged up to Cas, easy smile on his face.

 

“Hey, babe, whatdya think?” he gusted, sweeping Cas up and swinging him around in a full circle before depositing him back down.

 

“Think?” Cas asked dumbly.

 

“Of practice.  Did you like watching us run around in our tight little pants?” Dean laughed.

 

“Your pants?” Cas couldn’t seem to string two coherent thoughts together in the face Dean’s exuberant beauty.

 

            Dean stilled and a worry line creased his forehead between his perfect eyebrows, “Babe? You okay?”

 

            Cas just stared at him.  How was this even possible?  How could someone so amazing even be talking to him?  He was nobody, no one special.  He wasn’t beautiful, or charming, like Dean.  He wasn’t graceful and powerful, like all of Dean’s friends.  Hell, he wasn’t even smart enough to figure out a stupid game that every man in the country understood!  Cas’ breathing was starting to get rapid and shallow and he kept opening and closing his mouth like a fish, desperate to find the words to ask Dean what the hell he was thinking, trying to be with a little nobody.

 

“Hey, hey, baby, what-“ Dean glanced around and hustled Cas backwards, under the bleachers, guiding him into the shadow of the seats, admidst the empty popcorn bags and frayed cigarette butts.

 

            Dean pushed him up against the high fence backing the bleachers and framed his face in his big, calloused hands, “Baby, Cas, look at me, breathe, baby, breathe with me, come on, in…one, two, three…out, no slow, with me, in…out, slow…” Cas stared into Dean’s eyes and let him breathe for the both of them, falling into sync with the other boy within a few long, steady breaths.  He felt his heartrate slow and his mind cleared a little, at least his thoughts stopped swirling so fast inside his head.

 

“Good, good, that’s good, baby, that’s better,” Dean cooed, petting Cas’ hair as his shoulders lowered and he was finally able to look down and breathe normally.  “Now, what was that about? What’s wrong?”

 

            Cas looked back up at his boyfriend, “I have to pee,” he said softly.

 

            Dean chuckled, “Okay? You had a panic attack because you have to pee?”

 

“I love you,” Cas whispered, looking down again.

           

            Dean grinned and palmed Cas’ face again, pulling his mouth up close enough to share breath, “I know,” Dean breathed and took Cas’ mouth in a sweet sweep of lips, grazing their open mouths together gently before tipping Cas’ head to the right and delving into his mouth in earnest, licking across his sharp, straight teeth and along his soft cheek, stroking Cas’ tongue until the other boy melted into him, hands scrabbling at Dean’s back, mittens denying him any real purchase.

 

            Dean chuckled at Cas’ efforts, breaking their kiss and leaning his forehead on Cas’, “I know you love me, you told me last night, remember?” Dean breathed.

 

“I-“ Cas started.

 

“I love you, too,” Dean stated, simple as that.  Once he had it out, it wasn’t as scary as he thought it would be, at least, not when he was saying it to Cas.  Dean smiled broadly, pulling back to look at Cas’ beautiful eyes, the blue still so bright, even here in the dingy shadow of the bleachers. “It’s so easy to love you, Cas, as easy as breathing.  I don’t know how I’ve gone so long without it,” he huffed a laugh and glanced down to Cas’ shoulder, his hand running down Cas’ neck and tucking into the collar of his coat, fingers on his pulse point, thumb skimming the jut of his sharp collar bone, “But what I _do_ know is, I don’t ever want to live without it again.”

 

            Cas’ breath caught in his chest, his heart hammering again, this time in the best possible way, “ _Dean_ ,” he moaned, grabbing Dean’s face in both hands and dragging him in, crashing their mouths together, pushing his tongue messily past Dean’s lips, pushing hard, trying to meld them into a single being, wanting to be as close as they could be, wanting to _inside_ Dean, to be surrounded by the exquisite light of his soul forever and ever.  Dean groaned at Cas’ passion, pushing him hard into the fence, making it rattle and bow under their combined weight.  Dean pushed the blanket and the stupid trench coat off Cas’ shoulders, trapping his arms and yanking on those adorable mittens, letting the coat and blanket fall to the filthy ground.  Cas grabbed at Dean’s hips and dug his fingers into the slippery, tight pants, pulling his hips forward and grinding his hard cock against…was that plastic?

 

            Cas jerked his head back, eyebrows scrunched up, tilting his head quizzically at Dean as he slipped his right hand over to cup Dean’s cock, which was covered in a hard, plastic shell, “What?” Cas looked down at Dean’s crotch, “What is this?”

 

            Dean laughed, panting into Cas’ stupid ear-hat for a second, “It’s my cup, just my cup.”

 

“Cup of what? For what?” Cas couldn’t stop caressing the plastic shell, it covered everything, from behind Dean’s balls all the way to the top of his pubic bone.

 

“Keeps the family jewels safe, baby.  You’ve never heard of a cup?” Dean looked at Cas, bemused but still so loving.  Cas was so adorably clueless.

 

“That’s brilliant!” Cas’ face lit up as Dean threw his head back and laughed. When Dean looked back down at Cas, his face was feral, pupils blown black, his tongue slid out to wet his bottom lip slowly before his lips curled in an evil smirk, “That’s very good. Do you know why, Dean?”

 

            Dean stared at Cas’ mouth, those plump lips swollen and shiny and red, “Why, Cas?” he mumbled, eyes locked on Cas’ lips.

 

“I have plans for this,” Cas gripped the cup roughly, wiggling it slightly to get Dean’s attention.  Dean moaned lowly and looked down to where Cas had him held immobile, feeling his jock strap pull against the cheeks of his ass with every slight movement of the cup.

 

“Shit, Cas,” Dean ground out, catching his bottom lip in his teeth and sucking in a breath.  His dick jerked inside the cup painfully, “Do you know where the doors to the boys’ locker room are?” he asked, turning his own lust filled eyes to Cas’.

 

“I believe so,” Cas answered softly.

 

“Meet me there in 15 minutes,” Dean said, pulling away from Cas reluctantly, turning his back on him to walk out from under the bleachers, and breaking into a run toward the fieldhouse.

 

            Cas chuckled, picking up his blanket and trench coat, sifting through garbage to find his mittens and followed Dean’s path out into the sunshine.  He made a beeline for the doors he’d seen the other players entering, looking around for a bathroom as soon as they closed behind him.  After he relieved himself of the half gallon of tea he’d drank and washed his hands, Cas went back out into the hall and leaned up against the yellow tiled wall opposite the boy’s locker room doors.  He only waited another three minutes before Dean was shouldering open one of the doors, duffle and shoulder pads in one hand, helmet in the other, water beading down his neck and disappearing into the collar of his faded Zeppelin t shirt, looking for all the world like the epitome of the all-American boy.

 

            When Dean shouldered open the locker room door, he half expected Cas to be nowhere in sight, having gotten sick of waiting for Dean and gone off to find someone more deserving of his attentions.  What he got was a vision that was sure to feature at the top of his spank bank forever more.  Cas stood against the ugly yellow wall of the fieldhouse hallway, one booted foot planted on the ground, the other planted on that ugly ass wall.  That stupid hat was gone but it had left his hair an utter wreck, looking like he’d just rolled out of someone’s bed after getting fucked hard all night, his hands folded behind his ass, pushing his hips out slightly, framing his half-hard cock in his tight jeans, face turned coyly toward Dean, still-swollen bottom lip caught in his white teeth, blue eyes locked on Dean from under lush, black lashes.  It was enough to take his breath away but he managed to jerk his head down the hallway, suggesting Cas follow him.

 

             Cas caught up to Dean a few steps down the hall, after he’d picked up his pile of outerwear, until they were in step all the way to the juncture of the fieldhouse and the original gym, where Dean walked up to a narrow wooden door and looked back at Cas standing slightly behind and to his right.  “Open it,” he said.  Cas shoved his bundle under his left arm and tried the door knob. It turned easily and Dean walked through like he’d done it a hundred times.  Cas followed into complete darkness.  He heard a rattling thump and a soft click and suddenly the room was illuminated enough that he could see it was some kind of storage room, with large shelves lining two walls and stacks of boxes and large canvas bags against the far wall. 

 

            Dean reached behind Cas to pull the door shut and was sliding a bolt lock into placed as Cas turned to follow his movement.  “What is this place?” Cas whispered.

 

            Dean took Cas’ burden from him and placed it on one of the dusty shelves. “Extra sports storage,” he answered, “I’m the only one who even knows about it besides Coach, probably.”

 

“How do you know about it?” Cas asked, subconsciously backing Dean up to the nearest shelf, clenching his hands at his sides to keep from ripping Dean’s shirt off his flushed and moist chest.

 

“Had to clean it up as a punishment once last year. I don’t know why there’s a lock, but there is,” Dean smirked and pulled his shirt over his head in one smooth, fluid movement.

 

            Cas stopped moving, gasping a breath inward, “Have you ever brought anyone else here?”

 

“Nuh uh, no way, just you,” Dean’s blush was spreading down his chest.

 

“Oh, Dean,” Cas sighed, pulling his sweater over his head and stripping it inside out, tossing it aside, “I don’t think you have any,” Cas unsnapped his jeans and drew down his zipper, looking back up at Dean when he was done, “fucking clue what you do to me.” Off with the boots next, as he sauntered closer to his beautifully blushing boy.

 

“Got another surprise for you, too,” Dean grinned.

 

“What could possibly be better than our own secret sex closet?” Cas asked, completely serious.

 

            Dean pushed Cas back a step and unsnapped his own jeans, pulling the zipper down but keeping the denim together.  Cas looked back up at his face and he winked, fucking winked, before parting his jeans and sliding them slowly down before turning around for the big reveal.  Cas’ brain short circuited as he looked at Dean’s pert ass, perfectly framed in wide elastic straps that left both cheeks and the cleft of his ass completely exposed.

 

“Oh,” Cas breathed out in a long exhale, reaching trembling fingers out to trace the waistband where it sat just below the two dimples above Dean’s ass, “What is this?”

 

“It’s a jock strap,” Dean panted, his own breath coming short and sharp now, too, “It’s a clean one, but this is what we put the plastic cup into to wear under our pants.  I left out the cup for you, though.”

 

“Oh, Dean, it’s lovely,” Cas trailed his fingertips along all three straps lightly until he’d made a complete circuit of the contraption, sliding his hand down to gently cup one cheek, giving it a soft squeeze.  Dean moaned deeply and bowed his back more, presenting his ass for Cas’ hands.  Cas took full advantage.  His hands steady now that Dean had made it clear this was allowed, Cas stroked, gripped, and pinched ever millimeter of Dean’s smooth ass, slowly and thoroughly.  When he had touched and prodded every inch of Dean’s cheeks, Cas gripped them both and spread them, revealing Dean’s tight, pink little hole.

 

            Cas squatted suddenly and blew a warm breath across it, ruffling the fine, ginger hair surrounding it. Dean grunted in surprise but didn’t object so Cas leaned in and licked a broad stripe from Dean’s perineum, across his crinkled entrance and up to the top of his cleft.

 

“Fuuuuccckk, Cas!” Dean groaned loudly, his head thumping audibly onto the shelf he was gripping.

 

             Cas stood up, slipping his briefs and jeans down past his thighs and leaned in to whisper in Dean’s ear, keeping his cock back just enough so it barely brushed the swell of Dean’s cheeks, “Careful with that pretty face, Dean, that’s my property you’re abusing.”

 

“Cas,” Dean whined, “gonna make me come if you keep this up.”

 

“Shh, baby, don’t worry, I’m gonna take care of you,” Cas cooed into Dean’s ear, “Turn your head a little so I can kiss you if I want.  And keep your hands right where they are.  Can you do that for me, sweetheart?”  Dean craned his head as far as he could toward Cas and gripped the shelf that was level with his collar bone tighter in answer.

 

“Good, so good, Dean, so perfect for me,” Cas whispered, sliding his fingertips under the waistband of the ‘jock strap’ and slipping it down past Dean’s hips, his hard and leaking cock bobbing up to slap against his stomach.  Dean moaned loudly again, “Oh sweetie, I love the sounds you make for me, but you must make them just a bit more quietly, yes?”

 

“Yes, Cas,” Dean whispered, whimpering when Cas brushed the back of his hand lightly along his length.

 

“Good, baby, now listen carefully, I am not going to fuck you for the first time in a dusty old storage closet,” Dean whined but didn’t move an inch, “Oh, I will be fucking you senseless in this room, one day.  Just not this day.  No, my love, our first time with me inside your virgin hole will be in a big bed, where I can spread you out and worship every inch of your beautiful body.”  Cas kissed Dean’s muscular shoulder, licking and sucking all the way up to his mouth, kissing him messy and awkward at this strange angle but it still left them both breathless.

 

“Cas, you gotta touch me, fuck, baby, please, need to come, need to feel you so bad,” Cas caught the single tear that squeezed out of Dean’s eye with swipe of his thumb.

 

“Okay, gorgeous, I’ll take care of you,” Cas reassured him as he bent to snag the small tube of lube from the pocket of his jeans.  “I told you I won’t fuck you in here for our first time, but there are other things we can do.  Keep your ass out, just like that, good baby, now bring your legs together, tighter, mmmm perfect, Dean, that’s perfect,” Cas flipped the cap of the lube open, squeezing a generous amount onto his first three fingers of his left hand, working his thumb into it to make sure it was still warm.  Cas gripped Dean’s right shoulder and slid his wet fingers between Dean’s thighs and along the bottom of his ass, slicking the way for his cock.  He spread the remainder of the lube on that hand over his own aching cock, stroking perhaps a time or two more than was strictly necessary but he could feel his control slipping in the face of the little whines and growls coming from the boy under him.  “Fuck, Dean, gonna make you feel so good, baby, you’re gonna love this,” Cas groaned, leaning his forehead into Dean’s shoulder, trying to get himself under control.

 

            After a couple steadying breaths, Cas squeezed some more lube onto his right hand, smearing the whole mess all over his palm, dropping the lube bottle on a shelf and quickly sliding his dribbling cock into the tight clench of Dean’s thighs, sinking his length all the way in until he felt his head bump into Dean’s balls, already drawn up close to his body.  God, they were both so fucking close to the edge already!  Cas found Dean’s cock where it was bobbing in front of him and dripping pre-cum all over the shelf. He gripped the base, giving his own cock a few slow thrusts, committing the feel of Dean’s pulse pounding through his hard cock to memory.

 

“Fuck, Cas!” Dean hissed on an inhale, “OH GOD, baby, please!” on the exhale.

 

“Yes, Dean, oh yes sweetheart, now, fuck my fist, baby,” Dean immediately thrust into Cas’ slick grip, his thighs and ass tightening around Cas’ cock, dragging deliciously along his angry purple length, “Yes, Dean, yeah, just like, like that, oh, ungh perfect, perfect fucking beautiful fucking, yes, oh shit Dean, God, do it, fucking do it, ungh fucking fuck my fist, ungh yeah, take it like that, baby, take what you need, fuck, baby, gonna come all over your sweet ass now,” Cas couldn’t seem to stop the constant litany of filth and commands pouring out of his mouth so he latched onto Dean’s shoulder and sucked the skin there hard into his mouth, tasting the coppery tang of blood as it rose to the surface.

 

            Dean screamed a garbled noise that Cas thought might have been his name, but Dean had turned his head and buried his mouth in Cas hair, panting into his scalp and biting down there as his orgasm shot through him, his dick jerking mightily in Cas hand as Cas’ own dick swelled even more and his orgasm hit with enough force to drive him to his knees, if he hadn’t been so tightly bound to Dean’s shoulder.  He groaned Dean’s name against the mark he was making as he thrust a few more times uncontrollably, stroking Dean through his peak.  It seemed to just go on and on.  Every time Cas thought they were done, Dean would jerk again and another streak of hot come would shoot or dribble from his cock, causing another aftershock to shiver through Cas until he was coming dry, his balls aching with emptiness.

 

“Stop, stop, too much, stop,” Dean breathed out, twitching out another blurt of come, coating Cas’ already-soaked fist. Cas groaned his agreement and loosened his grip, unable to fully extend his fingers from holding so tight for so long.  Instead, he slid his loose fist off the end of Dean’s softening cock and sagged against Dean’s broad back as the other boy let Cas’ dick out of the cage of his thighs.  The pair stood leaned up against the shelving unit, and each other, for what felt like hours until they both heard the distant sound of the first bell, signaling that the cafeteria was now open for breakfast and they had a half hour until second bell and first period.

 

“I think we’re gonna miss brea-fes,” Dean slurred, lips twitching up into an exhausted smile.

 

            Cas chuckled against Dean’s back, kissing along his mark and down Dean’s shoulder. “You’re all the beefcake I need,” he muttered and then they both lost it, laughing like loons, very, very tired loons, Dean twisting in Cas’ embrace, leaning against each other and trying to gasp through the fit of giddy joy.

 

 

 

“Is he sleeping?” Mr. Devereaux asked Castiel, pointing at Dean, who had his head propped on his left hand, his right on Cas’ knee, safely hidden under the table.

 

“Hm? Yeah, I guess so,” Cas answered, his position mirroring Dean’s, not really caring what their teacher had to say about it.

 

“He’s never done that before,” Devereaux mused, clearly confused.

 

“Come on, Mr. D, cut him some slack, we had a pretty rough practice this morning,” Vic pleaded quietly.

 

            Benny and Vic could both see Dean and Cas’ crisscrossed hands under their lab table and shared a knowing smile, “Yeah, Mr. D,” Benny drawled, “someone rode ‘im pretty hard this mornin’.”

 

            Cas huffed and rolled his eyes while Benny and Vic snickered behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> And this was supposed to be the third and final chapter, but I've outlines at least two more, so...  
> Next one will be their first penetrative sex, I promise!


End file.
